family_of_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Warcraft
World of Warcraft is a game that is similar to Free Realms and LandMark. There are mounts, fun items you can place down, there are celebrations, pets, battle pets, and different rares of clothing. There are also quests, if there is a question mark it means you have to go talk to them, if there is an exclaimation mark, it means they have a quest for you. There are also levels up to level 90, only if you buy "Mists of Pandaria". There are also chairs and you can click on them to sit ''in them. How cool is that?! (Watch the video, it is funny. :D) Fun Activities Holiday Celebrations/Quests * Midsummer Fire Festival * Wanderer's Festival * Brewfest * Hallow's End * Children's Week * Love is in the Air * Harvest Festival * Lunar Festival Bligtron4000 Darkmoon Faire The Darkmoon Faire is a large gathering of activities on the southern area of Darkmoon Island, brought together by Silas Darkmoon. The faire opens on the first Sunday of the month and lasts for one week. Classes '''Druid (Recommended for Warrior Cats)' : Druids are versatile hybrids. They perform different roles using appropriate shape-shifting forms. They can have high armor andrage like a warrior in Bear Form, stealth and fight in melee like a rogue in Cat Form, or heal and nuke with spells in humanoid form. Through talents, they can enhance one or more of these roles and even gain a new form for healing (Tree Form) or nuking (Moonkin Form). Their talent trees are Balance, for nuking, Feral, for melee damage, Guardian tanking capabilities, and lastly,Restoration, for healing. With roughly equivalent gear, talents appropriate to the role, and in the hands of a skilled player, they can be just as effective as one of the classes dedicated to each role. They also bring certain additional utility, such as battle resurrection with Rebirth, and emergency or additional healing or tanking, should one of the people filling the primary role die, go offline, or otherwise be unable to fully manage with their role. Certain key differences do still exist, giving them both advantages and disadvantages in any given role. : Hunter :: Hunters are the only class that can effectively use ranged weapons (bows, guns, or crossbows) as a primary source of damage. Very adept at kiting, they have plenty of tools to allow them to avoid melee combat, which is not where their strength lies. Hunters may tame many varieties of beasts to serve as combat pets, which along with an array of scouting, tracking, and survival abilities make them excellent solo characters. The three talent specializations for hunters are Marksmanship, Beast Mastery, and Survival. While all Hunter specializations are considered DPS, they achieve this using slightly different methods: Marksmanship hunters benefit from weapon-based damage bonuses to inflict high burst damage; Beast Mastery hunters have specialized abilities that increase their pet's damage output; Survival hunters have improved traps and shots to keep their enemies at a distance while their DOT's drain HP. :: Ui-charactercreate-classes mage Mage Mage ::: Mages are ranged magic damage dealers with very powerful direct and area of effect damage spells, but in return have weak armor and defense. Mages also feature a variety of utility spells, such as teleportation or the creation of portals to captial cities. The also feature the popular crowd control ability, Polymorph, and can even conjure food and water. Because of their various spells which include burst damage, they are often effective at PvP regardless of their low armor. Their talent specializations include: Fire, which uses many Area of Effect and Burst damage, Frost which offers great survivability and includes a permanent Water Elemental pet that aids in battles, and Arcane, which focuses on dealing high damage to a specific target. Each of their talent trees are sure to provide a unique yet intriguing play style. ::: Paladin : Paladins are Holy warriors and are a hybrid class. They can melee DPS, tank, or heal. Paladins also have very strong group support and buff abilities, arguably one of the best buffing and group support classes in the game. They can wear heavy platearmor and carry shields, but are also efficient single target healers, which combine to produce their renowned durability in combat. With talent specialization and equipment selection, Paladins can fill the role of melee DPS, tank, offtank, or healer and excel when called upon to spot-fill all these roles in a group setting. While a Retribution paladin's DPS is slightly less than a pure dps class, they make up for it with their extremely useful utility spells, buffs and auras. Their three talent trees are Holy, Retribution, andProtection. : With the release of the Burning Crusade, paladins are no longer exclusive to the Alliance. Blood Elves (Horde) can now play as paladins. : With the release of Cataclysm Tauren are able to play as paladins. Note that you can be a tauren paladin or any new class-race combo, regardless of which expansion packs you have. : Priest :: Priests are arguably the most versatile healing class in the game. Priests can be powerful in healing a single character or many allies at once. Priests have a variety of utility spells, along with a few tricks, such as Mind Control and the extremely useful Dispel Magic and Cure Disease. Priests are also known for their shields as they can be used to prevent damage to both the priest and allies, providing a very efficient yet different healing experience. Furthermore, Priests can also specialize in offensive shadow magic, gaining the ability to assume Shadowform, and at higher levels regenerating mana quickly for their entire party. :: Rogue ::: Rogues excel at dealing melee damage and incapacitating their foes, particularly low health and low armor targets such as casters. Stealth gives them a tactical advantage and allows them to start a fight on their own terms. Other important abilities include lockpicking and the handling of poisons. Also, a huge power is the rogue's ability to stun and incapacitate for a large period of time. This, paired with the rogue's high damage, gives him a huge edge over his opponent. Rogues do not use mana for their combat abilities. Instead they use energy and generate combo points which are used to execute finishing moves. Shaman ::: Shamans are one of the most versatile classes in the game as they can switch seamlessly from offensive caster to healer to meleeDPS as needed, though at later levels they often specialize in one of these roles. Shamans can provide good support to a party, with the ability to step in and fill any role that may be lacking at the moment. Their high burst damage and healing also make them quite good at PvP. They are able to drop stationary totems on the ground which provide a variety of effects, many of which are useful to the entire raid. They are unique in that they can provide complete wipe recovery by self-resurrecting and then resurrecting the rest of the party. ::: With the release of the Burning Crusade, shamans are no longer exclusive to the Horde. Draenei (Alliance) can now play as shaman. ::: With the release of Cataclysm Dwarves are able to play as shamans. Note that you can be a dwarf shaman or any new class-race combo, regardless of which expansion packs you have. Warlock ::: Warlocks enslave demons and call upon dark magic and curses to dominate and destroy their foes. Like hunters, warlocks employ combat pets, but these are summoned demons rather than tamed beasts. They are primarily ranged magic damage dealers with a focus on damage over time in addition to nukes and AoE, but lack the extreme burst damage capabilities of a mage. Demon pets and fear spells give them a variety of tactical options, and they have several utility spells and abilities, including summoning party members and creating healthstones and soulstones. Warrior ::: Warriors are close-combat fighters and usually fill the role of primary tank or offtank, as they are able to both withstand and inflict fierce physical punishment and have the most versatile means of generating threat and keeping aggro off other characters. They can also contribute very strong melee DPS when needed. Warrior abilities use rage, which is generated by dealing and taking damage, but decays over time while not in combat. Warriors are highly dependent on their gear, as their ability to deal and take damage is controlled directly by the quality and effects of their weapons and armor. Expansion classes This section concerns content exclusive to Mists of Pandaria. Monk ::: Monks are a new hybrid class. They perform melee DPS, tanking, and healing roles. Their talent trees are Windwalker for melee damage, Brewmaster for tanking capabilities, and lastly, Mistweaver for healing. They use pole arms, staves, one-handed weapons, and fist weapons. They will use cloth and leather for armor with agility and intellect as stat bonuses. They're also the newest class that uses the chi system, which, like death knights and warriors, build up chi (runes for DKs and rage for warriors), and pull off finishers (like rogues) with their weapons. ::: Unlike originally planned, the Monk will have an Auto-attack.1 Hero classes This section concerns content exclusive to Wrath of the Lich King. Death knight :::* The death knight combines martial prowess with dark, necromantic energies. It is the first hero class in World of Warcraft. Having a non-hero-class character at level 55 or above is (the only) prerequisite to be able to create a death knight. Death knights start at level 55 in a new starting area in the Eastern Plaguelands with multiple spells and abilities ready to use. ::: They are a hybrid class, able to tank and/or deal damage. They are a melee class with casting abilities like the paladin, and can raise undead minions. Although they will have minions, they will not be a pet class (unless they have appropriate talent), but will use some of their mechanics. They are the only class to use the rune resource system. It is also notable that death knights have their own talent trees comparable to current classes. Races (Alliance) * Human * Dwarf * Night elf * Gnome * Draenei * Worgen Races (Both) * Pandaren Races (Hoard) * Orc * Undead * Tauren * Troll * Blood elf * Goblin http://www.wowwiki.com/Race Trial Account Yes, there is a free version of WOW but there are limitations; * At level 20 you will stop gaining experience until you activate a paid account, but you can play and explore or even start a new character. * Gold capped at 10. * Primary Professions are capped at 100 ranks. Racial traits however can increase them by 15 points. * Secondary Professions are not explicitly capped, however gold cost and character level will limit them. Grand Master 350-450 skill level cost 35g, and Artisan Archaeology requires Level 35. * Will be unable to trade via the Auction House, mailbox, or player-to-player. * In-game access to public chat channels is unavailable. Players are limited to communicating using only /say, /party, or /whisper. Also, anyone more than 10 levels above the player cannot hear the player's /say or see the player's /e emotes (example: a Level 31 character cannot hear a Level 20 Starter Account's /say). Other emotes other than /e or /me can be seen by higher levels. * Characters will be unable to create or join guilds. * Characters are not able to send whispers to other characters unless they have been added to the characters' friends lists or have received a whisper from a character first. * Characters will not be able to invite other players into a party. * Characters will be unable to disable experience gains.* * Characters will not be able to join parties with other characters above level 20.** * Voice chat disabled on Starter Edition accounts. * Realms experiencing login queues will prioritize players who have full, paid accounts. * Starter Edition accounts are not eligible for character transfers * Real ID features are disabled on all Starter Edition Accounts. That is why I recommend getting the full account. Wiki http://warrior-cats-of-wow.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_of_WOW_Wiki Accounts (Wiki Name:Realm:Level:WOW Name:Race:Class) <'Cherrypool-Moonstar':Dalaran:3:Cherrypool:Night Elf:Druid> <'Cherrypool-Moonstar':Moon Gaurd:1:Cherrypool:Night Elf:Druid> <'Briightstorm':Moon Guard:1:Briightstorm:Night Elf: Priest> Realms we are Using * Dalaran (recommended) * Moon Guard (recommended) Thank you, if you have an questions post them in the comments section. :